Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 08 - Little Lamp-blighters
Opening Text I h@d an Dr3aaM...But noW tHad DrEEam is g0ned. (Video appears of Ashley Seal as Leera and Markus flipping through a spellbook) I feElzz...(video of Markus flipping through his spellbook on repeated loop appears) o neet (Video of Markus appears with him exuding an evil grin as if he were the one who wants to kill text) Iz Marckused...MabeE deD is Ok. (video of Adam Rady as Markus and Diana Restrepo as Alex) BBlAiR you getding dis? (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met When last we met the heroes were in the midst of a terrible battle with a nihilist creature able to accelerate entropy to a near instantaneous rate. Luckily even this powerful creature was subject to the universal truth that all things must end and the heroes were able to defeat it with a combination of quick wit, clever tactics and luck. With this wretched creature deceased the heroes returned to Cleolescence, hoping she would help them find Yessendra so that Dwindle could face her and end whatever wickedness she was imposing on the world. There was some debate as to what exactly Dwindle would be able to accomplish in his weakened state. Dwindle had to confess that even he was not entirely certain how things would play out once they found Yessendra. Still he was bound to his quest and the heroes reluctantly pressed on. Cleolescence was easy enough to find a second time and she absolutely thrilled to help. The trouble was that her idea of help and the heroes idea of help were vastly different. Not understanding how this strange caterpillar creature operated the heroes asked her to help Thistle who had been severely weakened in the fight with her sister. Cleolescence gleefully agreed and tried to kill Thistle for reasons that were not apparent to anyone. The conflict was strange. The heroes fought for survival while ''With this wretched creature deceased the heroes returned to Cleolescence, hoping she would help them find Yessendra so that Dwindle could face her and end whatever wickedness she was imposing on the world.''seemed to fight only so that the participants including herself might die. When she did, her body disappeared almost instantly, leaving the heroes baffled and bemused. It would be up to them to navigate this strange island on their own now. Luckily Akna was greatly skilled at navigating natural environments and within some hours of traipsing throughout the island she lead them all to the deep, deep well, described by ''Cleolescence ''before her death. The well turned out to be a gate to a fey demi-plane where the rules of the world were even more foreign and strange to the heroes. They soon found a great crystalline tree and a creature obsessed with shadows. When they tried to leave the tree, Markus and Thistle came under some kind of powerful enchantment and refused to leave under any circumstances. The small fey creature name Emiliara gleefully proclaimed that she could help if they gave her Angie's shadow. '' ''Torn between this strange creatures offer and the compulsion of their companions to stay near the tree Angie, Akna and Mug were at a loss. Finally frustration became too much for Akna who drew her mighty greatsword and became sorely cross at ''Emiliara. '' That is where we join you now. Akna with her blade coming crashing down on ''Emiliara, while Markus is subject to a sudden surge of Wild Magic that has made him both invisible to everyone else and everyone else invisible to him.'' It is round one of combat. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Rainbow D20 Adventure Pin - Norse Foundry * Pencils of Legend - 6-sided RPG Pencils - Norse Foundry * 39 Eligible Shares * Winner rolled by Angie. * Always check the Sponsors & Discount Codes for the latest discount codes. Trivia * This marks the third appearance of Nathan Ondracek as Thistle the shifter. * This marks the third appearance of Becca Hardy as Akna the barbarian. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Thistle Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Akna Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Angie Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Mug Episodes - Dragons and Things